1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the structure and fabrication process of an optical fiber system with light emitting polymer (LEP) light source. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved color display device employing optical fiber with light emitting polymer (LEP) as light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A technical difficulty is still confronted by the manufacturers of image display system to produce display panel that can be flexibly folded and carried around. Even with the advances made in image display technologies such as the liquid display panels are becoming thinner and lighter, however, improvement of portability is still lag behind. This is particularly true with display systems that has larger screen, a form factor generated by the large area inherent as part of the dimension of the screen, create great deal of difficulties to make a display system more portable.
Therefore, a need still exists in the art of design and manufacture of color image display by employing the light emitting polymers to make improved display system such that the limitations as now encountered can be overcome. More specifically, a need still exists in the art to provide an image display system that has a flexible display panel provided with color pixels for displaying color images where the on-off and combinations of the color pixels can be effectively controlled by image signals. It is also desirable that such flexible panel can be conveniently manufactured with existing technologies for making integrated circuits (ICs) and controllable with signal process scheme that can be easily implemented with either existing software or hardware capabilities. The production of such flexible display panel can therefore be maintained at a reasonable low cost and can be easily mass-produced to satisfy demands of large quantity supplies.